


Taken (Annie Leonhart one shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Literally the Female Titan wants a piece of that, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, There is some serious Titan!Annie/Reader here, Titans, Vaginal Fingering, You may have had a crush on Annie, explicit - Freeform, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Female Titan arc. You're Y/N, part of the Survey Corps, and you're also part of the 57th recon mission. When the Female Titan appears, your squad is all but destroyed, yet the Female Titan takes an interest in you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken (Annie Leonhart one shot)

Finally, it was here. 

 

The day of the 57th Recon Mission. Your goal: Reclaim Wall Maria, and get Eren Jager to his basement in Shiganshina. Easier said then done, right? 

When the time came, Commander Erwin Smith planned out a long range formation for the Survey Corps groups that would be going on the mission. You, along with some of your peers from the 104th would be there. You were glad your close friends Reiner, Bertholt, Christa, and Ymir were in the Corps with you. Jean, Connie, Sasha, and the inseparable three were there also, but you all weren't as close. So, it came as a disappointment to you when you found the spotting group you were in had none of your friends in it. You were saddled with older members of the corps, two men, and one other woman. Of course, you were the youngest at age 17 like your peers. Your group members' names were Richard, Amir, and Layla. They were nice, but very serious. 

On the day of the mission, you say on your horse behind the gate. Silently, you prayed to Maria, Rose, and Sina that you'd make it out of this trip a live. You didn't wanna leave your friends, and you definitely didn't want to loose them. You had already lost Marco to the Titans, and Annie to the Military Police. You couldn't loose anymore. The group sat and chattered quietly while waiting for the signal to come. Then, the gate started to rise, and Commander Erwin Smith gave a loud cry of, "Troops! FORWARD!!!" and you were off. 

Your group raced alongside the others, running through the ruins that used to be a small town. You watched anxiously, hoping you wouldn't encounter any Titans just yet. Ahead of you, Sasha let out a loud cry of alarm as a Titan came barreling around the corner of an old building. A couple of people broke off to deal with it, and by the time they rejoined the group, you were in the grassy plains. 

"GROUPS! SPLIT NOW!" Yelled the Commander from the front, and your group raced to the right side where you were on lookout. About 30 meters away, you could see Armin's group. You shared a small friendly wave, and then you were back to look out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

After an hour or two, the groups had dealt with one or two Titans, both normal and abnormal. Your group chatted back and forward, anxious and excited about the thought of reclaiming Wall Maria. You joined in here and there to tell of memories you had living there before the colossal appeared. You turned your head back to look forward, and that's when you saw it. 

A plume of black smoke rose from where Armin's group was, and you saw the abnormal Titan. About 14 meters tall, and unmistakably female. She had short blonde hair that somehow looked familiar, and she was partly covered in muscles and flesh.   
"Y/N, what's wrong?" Richard asked, noticing your withdrawal from the conversation.   
"Look ahead!" You shouted back, and the African man swiveled his head to see the Female Titan.   
"Maria, Rose, and Sina above... I've never seen one like that!!" He exclaimed as Amir and Layla looked forward also.   
"Holy shit!" Layla shouted, her mouth agape at the sight.   
"Should we engage?" Amir asked Richard, since he was the head of the group.   
"Yes! Engage the Female Titan!" Richard replied. They never knew those 5 words would be the end of them. 

 

Richard was taken out first. The Female Titan simply crushed him beneath her foot, as if she had better things to do. You watched in horror as your comrad and his horse were crushed, and their entrails splattered over the ground. Amir was next, his ODM gear hooked onto the Titan's back. As he flew up to slice at the nape of her neck with his blades, the Female Titan slapped her hand into him, and knocked his head clean off. You and Layla cried in shock as Amir's decapitated head bounced between the two of you. 

You felt sick to your stomach and almost screamed when the Female Titan suddenly stopped and swung her large foot in your direction. She wasn't aimed at you, though, and her foot slammed into Layla, ripping her abdomen open and sending her flying off her horse. You ducked your head down as the other girl's blood fell on you like rain. 

Now it was just you and the Female Titan. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

When Armin heard your terrified scream, he looked back and saw your group being killed one by one. The blonde boy was starting to turn his horse around when Jean and Reiner stopped him.   
"They can't be helped, Armin!" Reiner yelled.   
"Yeah! Let's go on. We need to worry about getting back to the others!" Jean yelled over the screams behind him.   
As Armin and Jean headed forward, Reiner looked back one more time to see Layla go flying off her horse, and the Female Titan reach down to pick you up by your green hood. His eyes teared up briefly as he quickly turned, not wanting to see one of his best friends die. He then raced off behind Armin and Jean, trying to ignore your screams of terror. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

After kicking Layla off of her horse, the Female Titan picked you up by your green hood and brought you to her face. You screamed in terror, afraid that this would be the end of you. The Female Titan studied you with intelligent blue eyes, and saw your tears roll down your face. You were shaking and sobbing, your hands clutched to the green cloth around your shoulders. After a few moments of studying each other, the Female Titan grabbed you below your knees with one hand, and grabbed above your elbows with the other. She slightly stretched you out, keeping your body straight. When she started to turn you horizontally, you squirmed and cried, thinking she was going to take a large bite out of you. You started sobbing again when you felt her large teeth nip around your hipbone. You squeezed your eyes shut, not wanting to see her gigantic mouth so near to you. Her hot breath fanned across your body in puffs and made you shudder.   
Suddenly, she pressed her teeth right to your abdominal region, and bit into your outfit where your shirt and pants met. She tore her mouth away quickly, ripping away your pants and most of your shirt. Your boots fell off with your pants and straps, too. You laid in the Female Titans grasp, mortified. Why was the Titan ripping off your clothes?? Was it going to eat you naked??  
Your answer came a second later when she turned you back vertically and let go of your legs. You still hung in her grasp by your arms, and the weight of your body was starting to hurt them. The Female Titan brought her large hand to your hip, and pinched your skin and the side of your panties between her thumb and forefinger. You whimpered slightly in pain and squirmed as she pulled your panties down your legs.   
"H-Hey!! Stop!!! What are you doing?!" You cried out. You watched as she dropped the white fabric, and they floated down to the ground. You really started to squirm when the Titan placed a finger up against each of your legs and slowly pushed them apart.  
"What is going on?!" You cried. Could this Titan not only be showing intelligence, but also an interest in sex?  
The Female Titan brought you closer to her gigantic mouth, and you cried and squirmed. Her hot breath fanned up your legs, and you could feel the heat against your now uncovered nether regions. 'Maybe she just wants to eat me in a cruel way.' You thought. 'She's probably just messing with me...' Your train of though stopped when her long pink tongue wrapped around your leg and reached up to your calf.  
You let out a cry of shock as she dragged her tongue back down and off her leg. You shook in fear and in intimidation.   
"Stop messing with me!" You yelled at the Female Titan, struggling in her grip. "Just eat me already if you're gonna do it!"   
It seemed like the Female Titan took your advice. She brought you closer to her mouth, and dragged her tongue right between your thighs.   
You let out a gasp of shock and (surprised) pleasure as the tip of her large tongue caught on the edges of your virgin hole. You began squirming again as she repeated the process, but this time you were not squirming with fear.

"W-what are you doing?? Ahh!" You cried as she flicked her large tongue over your entire lower body. Your eyes rolled back a little as her tongue jabbed right into your clit.  
'What the hell is wrong with me?' You thought while groaning. 'I'm practically being eaten out by a Titan and I'm liking it??'   
The Titan brought you closer to her face, and rested your legs on either side of her mouth so she could get closer. After her left hand was free, she brought it up to your chest and ripped off your cloak, jacket, and white shirt, revealing your bra underneath. She jabbed her tongue up against your opening again, making you arch your back and cry, which gave the Female Titan the perfect opportunity to snap your bra off.   
At last, you sat naked on the Female Titan's face as her hot tongue brushed over your clit again and again, and you were (not so secretly) enjoying it. When the Titan stuck the tip of her tongue into your virgin core, you felt a knot from in your lower stomach, and you moaned as that knot got tighter and tighter. She opened her mouth a little wider, and you felt her teeth rest up against your rear as the Female Titan slid the tip of her tongue in you once more, and moved it as best as she could. You screamed and arched your back as the knot that had formed in your stomach snapped, and you had your first orgasm all over her gigantic tongue. You say there, panting from your high as she picked you up in her large hands again. She curved her fingers, and you rested your bare back against them. The large female looked down on you in her palm, and you no longer felt afraid of her. At least you didn't right now. After the Female Titan let you calm down for a few minutes, she closed her fingers to her palm, effectively trapping you.   
Your head a shoulders rested between her middle and ring finger, and they covered your torso gently. Her forefinger and pinky fingers sat in the creases of your thighs, keeping them spread apart. You thought that the Female Titan was finished with you, but you were wrong. Keeping your arms trapped and your legs spread, she brought right hand up to you, and showed you her pinky finger. 

You glanced on with confusion, until she rested her right pinky between your legs.   
Oh. 

Your eyes grew wide and you struggled in her grasp as she watched you try to escape. Even though her pinky finger was thinner than her tongue, you still had doubts about it fitting inside you. You looked up at the Female Titan with panicked eyes, but she only stared back calmly in return. After you stopped struggling, the Female Titan gave you a look, and slowly inched her pinky closer and closer to your virgin core. You felt the tip of her finger gently prod at your opening before she slid the tip into your slick, wet, heat. You winced and arched your back at the pain, letting out a cry and you shook, trying to adjust you the large finger in you. The Female Titan gave you a little while to adjust before she gently drew her pinky out and slid it in just past the first joint. You let out a cry of pleasure this time, shaking softly at the delightful feeling.   
"A-aaaah... Yes!" You cried as she repeated the process going a little bit deeper. Your small body could only take her up to the second joint of her pinky, and you could have sworn a small smirk crossed her face when she twisted her pinky inside you.  
A loud wail of pleasure broke past your lips at that movement, so she began pushing and pulling her pinky finger out of your tight pussy, and twisting it every so often.   
You shook in her palm, head back and eyes glazed over at the pleasure. When her large pinky hit the right spot inside of you, you back arched higher than it had before, and your nails dug into her large palm.   
"Mmmm yes!!! R-right there, please!!" You cried loudly as her pinky his your sweet spot over and over. Your wetness dripped down your thighs and onto her fleshy palm. The knot in your stomach had formed again, and you squirmed as the Female Titan hit against your sweet spot as often as she could.   
"Ah, Sweet Maria, yes!!" You cried, enjoying yourself almost as much as the Titan was. Inside the nape of her neck rested Annie Leonhart, unbeknownst to you. She had planned on crushing every person that got in her way to Eren, but when she spotted you, she just couldn't help herself.   
During training, she had admired you from afar, and when Titans broke into Trost, she had saved you from being eaten. While thanking her for saving you, you had flung your (s/c) arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, taking Annie by surprise. Your soft breasts had pushed into hers, and without thinking, her hands had landed on your waist, feeling your soft curves. It was then she knew she had it bad for you.   
And now, she had you literally crying and cumming in the palm of her hands. She smirked internally, watching you through her Titan form's eys as you came for a second time, falling limp in her palm as your cum gushed around her pinky finger.   
Annie slowly drew her finger out of your tight cavern before she wrapped her tongue around it, making sure you saw the whole thing. After cleaning her finger of your essence, she brought you up to sit on her face once more, and cleaned your throbbing cunt.   
"A-ah! B-be careful I'm still pretty sensitive." You sighed as the Female Titan licked you again. You knew this Titan was a shifter, but right now you were too tired to think of who it could be. The Female Titan grabbed you gently by your waist and pulled you off her wet face. She began walking with you in her hand like a doll.   
She definitely didn't plan on eating you, but Annie could definitely use you as leverage when she encountered the rest of the Survey Corps. She smirked as she watched you slowly drift to sleep in her grip, and she walked on towards the forest, unaware that the Female Titan was no other than your long time crush, Annie Leonhart, and that she also planned on using your 'dead' body as a bargaining tool to get what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked, I really did try... If you guys want I can make a sequel that tells what happens when Annie comes upon the rest of the Survey Corps (with the *very* nude and passed out reader intact) Literally every female in AOT is my wife. Especially Annie *heart eyes*


End file.
